Missing
by coldstone4815
Summary: "Ty had gone missing. People were starting to think it was murder. I remember how he had screamed. My headache has only gotten worse since. " Sky finds himself alone in his house one night. But something is off. That red stain on the wall proves it.


**So this is my little Halloween fic. Yeah, it's a bit late, but at least I made it. Very bloody. Viewer discretion is advised. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Ty had been missing for two days. People were starting to think he had been murdered.

My headache has only gotten worse.

I was starting to lose hope of ever getting rid of it.

I lay on my bed, tossing an turning and tangling my legs up in the sheets. I dreamed of dark things. I dreamed of blood, fresh and bright crimson, splashing over the grounds and walls. I dreamed of the horror on my friends face as I carefully plucked their innards out. I dreamed of the way Ty had screamed when I had-

And I woke up, stumbling out of bed and falling to the floor with an _oomph_.

I looked around, eyes darting to the shadows of the room. There was nothing. I sniffed and stood up, untangling my feet from the suffocating sheets. I walked out to the hall, then turned and went into the bathroom.

All the lights in the house were off. I wondered where Dawn was. Shouldn't she be here? Maybe she had fallen asleep on the couch.

I shrugged and flipped the lift switch up. The light flickered, then sparked. The room flashed once, long enough to show the red stain on the wall, then it was plunged into darkness.

I frowned and looked around, walking cautiously going over to where I had seen the stain on the wall. I ran my hand over the tan wallpaper, freezing when something warm and sticky touched my fingertips. I gulped, running my hand over the liquid. Slowly, I brought my fingertips to my nose an sniffed. Then I licked it, and realization flooded through me.

It tasted metallic. It was...

No, it couldn't be what I thought it was. It couldn't be!

"Dawn!" I screamed, bolting out of the bathroom an blindly running down the hallway. Panic seized my chest. It couldn't be blood. It couldn't be blood. "Dawn!"

She didn't answer. I sniffed, wiping my hand on my pants. The house was silent around me. Eerily silent.

I never remembered it being this silent before.

I gulped again and stared walking, conscious of how loud my footfalls and heavy breathing were. "D-Dawn? Are- are you there?" I licked my cracked lips and tripped over something laying on the floor. I grunted and stood, brushing off my clothes.

I frowned and knelt down, fingers brushing over something soft. I gasped and brought it closer to get a better look.

It was pink and purple.

I dropped the lock of hair and felt around on the floor. My hand bumped into something soft and cold. I swallowed, and ran my hands over the thing.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on.

It was Dawn. She was dead.

The color drained from my face as I stared at what used to be my girlfriend. Her multicolored eyes were dull, wide open in fear. Her body was littered with gashes and cuts. Her right arm was missing. Her green eye was murky and bleeding. There was a cut slashing over it that started from her brow and ended in the middle of her cheek. Her heart was laying a few feet from her body.

I stumbled backwards, and bumped into another cold object. I turned. And there was Kermit, almost on the exact condition as Dawn. The only difference was that his chest was rising and falling.

I swallowed and shook his shoulder. "No, no, no, no, no, no," I repeated over and over. Eventually the words melded together into a meaningless mantra. Kermit's one remaining eye fluttered open. It widened in fear at the sight of me. The frog scrambled backwards, hitting the wall. Then he turned over on his stomach and started crawling away from me. "S-s'ay ba'!"

When he opened his mouth, I saw that his tongue was missing, giving him a horrible lisp. Blood dropped down the corner of his mouth. I reached an arm out, but stopped at the sight of my own hand.

Claws were attached to the ends of my fingers, blood dripping off them. My eyes traveled up my arm, staring at the grey skin coloring. And then something brushed my foot. It was cold and smooth.

I didn't have to think twice about what it was.

And then, I suddenly grinned. I leaped onto Kermit, and plunged my claws into his chest. I could feel my consciousness get pushed into the back of my mind, and something else took over my body.

My vision suddenly blurred and grew dark. White spots swam around the black void. And then my world faded to black. The last thing I heard was a smooth, sinister voice whisper;

"Behold, Sky. The true and mighty power of the squid."


End file.
